


Tumblr snippets

by Shastelly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Check each bit for warnings and tags and such.  Just a place to collect snippets from Tumblr or short idea bits that could turn into something more eventuallyAlso my Tumblr skills are pathetic...weak...nonexistent...but here's the URL anywayhttps://www.tumblr.com/blog/shastelly





	Tumblr snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Klance snippet with a little one sided Keith pining from a prompt on Tumblr from MonthlyKlance by bluelancelion

Keith flopped down on the bench next to Shiro. Shiro threw a towel at him and he wiped the sweat from his face. They'd been training hard for most of the morning, and they both needed a breather.

"So, bonding moment?" Shiro asked with a grin.

"Agh! Don't remind me." Keith covered his face with his towel.

"And he doesn't remember any of it?" Shiro was almost glad of that, he didn’t really want Lance to remember the getting hurt or being in pain part anyway.

"No. It's some kind of karmic payback for me saying I didn't remember him from the Garrison." Keith started down at the floor.

"So, why'd you tell him that?" Shiro frowned.

"Because of course I remember him." Keith stood abruptly and started pacing. "The first time I ever saw him was in our introduction to design class. He came in and just collapsed into the desk next to me. I swear he had the biggest travel mug I've ever seen. I watched him down half of it, which must have been the strongest coffee I've ever smelled. Then he pulls out one of those energy drinks and pours into the rest of the coffee. He looked over at me. He looked so ridiculously tired. He says, "I'm going to die." Then starts chugging."

"So that's pretty detailed." Shiro hummed.

"I remember everything he's ever said to me. I remember all the stupid stuff he did. I remember like all of it. I kept trying to avoid him, because hello, I'm the world's worst when it comes to talking to people. Then he comes up with this whole rival thing…and urghh!" Keith threw his arms in the air. "Why am I me? Why am I like this?"

"Have you considered just telling him that you like him?" Shiro offered reasonably.

"I can't do that. Then I'd have to admit I remembered him." Keith sat back down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "I am so screwed."

Shiro put his arm around his shoulders and patted him, "You really are."


End file.
